Tris Returns
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: AFTER ALLEGIANT. Christina and Four get a visit from a certain angry someone. Parody/Drabble. Not meant to be taken seriously!


**Okay so, I haven't read "We Can Be Mended" and I probably won't... ever because from what I understand, she puts Four and Christina together? And I just don't understand what would ever possess her to put them together as more than friends... It just makes no sense to me.**

 **So anyway, that's what inspired this little snippet! Lol! Again, this is not meant to be taken seriosuly at all!**

 **i hope you like it! Let me know!**

* * *

Four sighed, as he laid down in bed. He was so glad to finally be able to lay down and rest after a long and tiring day.

Christina smiled at him as she crawled into bed too. She knew that it should be weird that they ended up together since he used to be crazy in love with her dead best friend, but she was glad that they were able to overcome any weirdness that resulted from that and move on with their lives.

The two said goodnight to each other as they always did and promptly began to doze off. But before either could fully fall asleep, they heard a noise. Footsteps, coming closer and closer.

"Four," Christina whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Four said, as he reached for the light. "I'll check-

"It's me!"

The two shrieked, as the light turned on. A young woman stood at the end of their bed, her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared them down.

"Tris?" Four gasped. "But-

"I thought you were..." Christina cut in, though she found herself unable to finish the sentence. "You know..."

"Oh, relax," Tris said, rolling her eyes. "I'm a ghost, not a zombie."

"But how... I don't understand," Christina tried again.

She turned her head to look at Four, but he was too busy staring at the ghost of Tris in shock. Christina pouted with jealousy, but Tris spoke again before she could say anything.

"Well it came to my attention that you two," she said, pointing between Four and Christina, "are a thing now."

"Tris, I'm so sorry," Four said, finally coming out of his shock. "It's just that you were gone, and-"

"No, no it's fine. There's like a million other people you could have gotten with instead of my best friend, but it's all good." She then turned to Christina. "Actually we can't be friends anymore because you clearly broke girl code."

"What? Tris how do you even know about girl code?"

"Uriah told me about it," she said simply. "We've been hanging out a lot in the ghost world. You know, because Four kinda killed him. He says 'hi' by the way."

"Tris, I didn't mean to break 'girl code,'" Christina pleaded. "This just sorta happened. I mean, we both missed you, but-"

"I'm not here for a history lesson, I'm just here to tell you how things are gonna be from now on," Tris said before clearing her throat. "First, Uriah and I are now dating in the ghost world."

"What?" Four yelled. "You can't-"

"Mister Sleeping-with-my-best-friend says what?"

Four pouted angrily, and Tris nodded her head.

"Exactly. And second, I am here to tell you I plan to take revenge," Tris continued. "Every night, I will come back to ghost-punch you. Both of you. You won't see me coming. You won't know when; it'll be a different time every night. But rest assured, not a night will go by that you won't be ghost-punched in the face by me."

"That's really irrational, Tris."

"Bite me, Four."

"Tris, we're really sorry," Christina interjected. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I'm not really hurt anymore." She shrugged. "But the ghost world can get pretty boring sometimes, and I still think it's really weird that you guys would choose each other of all the people you could have chosen, so that's why I'm gonna ghost-punch you every night."

Christina and Four exchanged a look as if neither of them knew what to do or say. When they looked back at Tris, she smiled and offered a wave.

"See you tomorrow night!" she said happily before she vanished.

Christina sighed and looked at Four who was still staring at the spot where Tris had been standing.

"I think it's time to start seeing other people."

"Okay," Four sighed. "I'll try Caleb."


End file.
